


when you feel it once, and you know it

by OhHeyAl



Series: DaiYui Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHeyAl/pseuds/OhHeyAl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She is slow to realize her feelings towards him. But when she does, the rest of her world comes alive." (day four: realizations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you feel it once, and you know it

She wouldn’t be able to tell you when it happened.

Because it happened in a series of moments, moments that when put together create a picture of everything he means to her.

It’s in his words of advice and his fearless attitude. It’s in his focus, his absolute drive to become the best. It’s in his devotion, his kindness, his smile, in the way he rubs the back of his neck like a habit he can’t break.

She is slow to realize her feelings towards him.

But when she does, the rest of her world comes alive.

Suddenly not a single thing about him slips by without her noticing. The mere mention of his name has her sitting straight up, eyes widening at the thought of seeing him. She cherishes every single moment she spends with him.

But she can’t help but think that no matter what she does, no matter how many signs she sends his way, he’ll never realize how much she feels for him.

Maybe some day she’ll gather up the courage to just go up to him and say it.

But for right now, while her feelings are new and still growing day by day, she’ll keep her realization to herself. One day he’ll know it too. When she lets him.

* * *

 

He wonders if she thinks he doesn’t notice it. The way her face flushes as she hands him the good luck charm. The way her hands shake even as she pushes it into his hands, determination etched into this single action.

He wonders how oblivious she thinks he is.

Well, maybe he is, if she’s felt this way for much longer than just today.

Because this is the moment Daichi realizes that maybe he shouldn’t be treating Yui like any of his other friends.

That maybe he’d like to keep holding her hand and maybe he’d like to know what it would feel like to kiss her and watch the blush spread all over her, a permanent state of warmth.

But maybe she isn’t ready yet. So he just thanks her and assures her that he will keep the charm with him, no matter what, and it seems to please her enough. Maybe some day he’ll let her know.

Maybe once he’s tired of waiting.


End file.
